Christmas Saviour
by newficlander
Summary: No curse/AUish. What if two weeks before Christmas a 10 year old Henry goes to Boston to find his birthmother as a Christmas gift for his adoptive mother.
1. Chapter 1

December 1, 2011

"Hey Aunt Kat?"

"Yes my little prince," Kathryn replied sweetly, looking up from their pizza.

"Is mom a lesbian?" Kathryn burst out laughing at Henry's serious tone. She had no idea where this was going, but with Henry it could be just about anything. Henry however wasn't laughing, so she swallowed her laughter the best that she could before answering.

"Um, I'm not sure she has defined what she is, but she does fancy women yes. Why do you ask Hen?"

"She's on a date right now right isn't she? With Ashley?"

Henry certainly did pick up on everything, it wasn't unusual for Kat to babysit… the mayor frequently had night meetings, paperwork, town events, etc. But this was the first time in years that Regina had been on a date. She had obsessed all day about what to wear, where they were going, she had about 3 breakdowns claiming she 'wasn't going' or that she was 'too old to be dating.' There was a high probability that Henry had heard and put two and two together when Ashely came to the door.

"She is Henry, but its only a first date. Nothing to worry about. Do you have anymore questions?"

"I'm not worried Aunt Kat. I want mom to have a girlfriend" He thought about his next question, people did not often ask if he did because it was a free reign to talk their ear off forever. "Have you and mom ever dated?"

Kat burst into laughter again, Henry looked confused. Kat practically lived with them, she had her own place but also had a room there, and never went home. She was his mom's secretary and best friend. His mom loved her, and she wasn't technically a blood relative. To 10 year old Henry it seemed like a valid question. Kat saw his face and like before stopped laughing before answering.

"Oh Henry, I didn't mean to laugh at your question. But no love, your mom and I have never dated. We have been best friends forever, we grew up together. You know that. Your mom is my family, she's the closest thing to a sister I have ever had."

"Thats good," Henry answered, this time Kathryn was confused.

"And why is that my little prince?"

"Well, I heard mom talking about my teacher Mary Margret being a 'home wrecker' because she took David from you like many years ago when you were in love. I didn't want Ashley to be a 'home wrecker' and take mom from you." Henry said, very sure of himself. Kathryn was successful in holding back her chuckle this time, it was just too cute listening to him talk about this. She would be sure to tease him about this conversation when he was a teenager.

"That's very sweet of you Hen," She said ruffling his hair, "theres nothing to worry about at all. No girlfriend or boyfriend of your mothers could take me from this family."

Henry smiled at her assurance. He loved his Aunt Kat. His mom was a good mom but Kat was fun. She let him do things Regina would never allow, like stay up late and eat two desserts.

"Now, it is much too late for you to be awake, and if your mom comes home we will both be in deep trouble. Up to bed! Brush your teeth and put on your pjs and then I'll be up to tuck you in!" He stood up and groaned trying to protest, but Kat simply turned him in the direction of the stairs and sent him on his way.

About 20 minutes after Henry had went to bed, Regina came through the front door. She let out an exasperated sigh as she took off her heels and slouched down on the couch next to Kathryn.

Kathryn put down the book she had been reading, and cleared her lap so Regina could put her head on it. She stroked the brunette's hair before beginning to speak.

"Was it that bad?" Kathryn asked, to which Regina just rolled her eyes.

"Well for one she's pregnant. She isn't showing, but she practically burst into tears when I asked if she wanted a drink. Then she proceeded to apologize over and over. It essentially turned into a therapy session. Do I look like Archie?" Regina groaned, trying to forget everything the awful night.

"Well, you do like babies," Kathryn said trying to make things better. Regina simply glared in response.

"Just because I like my child doesn't mean I want to sign up for raising another. Besides Kat, she is way too young and immature for me. It was a bad idea, I knew before we even got to the restaurant that it wouldn't work. I'm just not meant to have a partner, I do better on my own."

"Oh Regina, don't be so melodramatic. You will find someone. Now, lets break out the cider, watch a movie, and tomorrow it will be like that date didn't happen."

Unknown to them, a ten year old boy sat at the top of the stairs listening in on their conversation. He wanted more than anything to find his mom her true love and he knew exactly who he wanted it to be, he just had to find her first. This would be the best Christmas gift, for everyone.

* * *

December 9, 2011

"Hey my little Prince, do you know what you want for Christmas yet?" Kat said as they were walking in the front door of the mansion after having Granny's for supper since Regina was working late that evening.

"Actually I don't need anything this year. I just want mom's gift to be perfect, but I need your help. I need to use your credit card to order something. " he responded with a cheeky grin. Asking for her credit card wasn't an unusual request, she always helped him with his gifts for his mom. He was a trustworthy kid and economically conscious, he was raised Regina Mills for goodness sake. Henry figured out how to buy games and music on iTunes using their credit cards before they had. She smirked at the request.

"Is that so? How much is this going to cost me?" She laughed, teasing him. Henry tended to have expensive taste, but he was such a thoughtful and good kid. He didn't ask for anything, and rarely caused trouble, when he did have a request people tended to give in right away.

"Um, well, like 500." He mumbled, knowing she was going to ask but secretly wishing she had just handed over the card. It was easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.

"FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS?! Henry Daniel Mills, what on earth are you intending to buy that costs that much?" She was genuinely shocked at the request. She expected one or two hundred, but not this.

"I can't tell you, its a surprise. Aunt Kat, please. Its something that will be for all of us. I'll never ask you for anything ever again! I can work for it, I can do whatever you ask! The second I'm old enough I'll get a job and pay you back plus interest!" He pleaded.

"Hen, calm down," she placed her hands on his shoulders, "you understand that five hundred dollars is a lot of money?" He nodded, his demeanour showed how serious he was about this. She wanted to deny the request but he just couldn't say no to his puppy dog eyes. She reached in her purse and took out her credit card before looking back at Henry.

"I will concede to your request, but bring back the card as soon as you have made your order," She hesitantly handed the card over.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Henry ran straight up the stairs to his bedroom.

"I better be getting a great gift after this!" She yelled after him to which he responded with 'of course' while he shut his door. Still in the kitchen Kat rolled her eyes and poured a glass of wine, after about 10 minutes she received an email receipt from _. Oh Henry_ , she thought, _what am I going to do with you?_ She would never have guessed this was what Henry wanted the money for, and she had no idea what this had to do with Regina's Christmas gift.

She was just about to run upstairs to talk to him when she heard Regina coming home, their talk would have to wait until tomorrow. Little did they know, tomorrow there would be much more than the receipt to discuss. Unknown to them, Henry Mills was upstairs packing a book bag and preparing to sneak out after everyone had gone to sleep.

* * *

December 10, 2011 2:00 am

He had waited until he heard his Mom and Aunt Kat head to bed, they had both gotten a little too tipsy after Regina got home and Henry knew that when that happened it meant his mom was unwinding from a stressful work day. Her and Kat would more than likely sleep until 10 or later, and wake up a little under the weather. He wrote a note and left it on his bed saying that he didn't want to wake them and that he was at his Nicholas' house and would return for dinner. He slipped down his moms apple tree where the branches reached perfectly to his room and he was on his way. He still had Kat's credit card, he sis have his own money for the bus ticket and cabs but he kept it in case of an emergency. Henry felt guilty keeping the card, he had never done anything wrong before, but he knew she would forgive him once everything worked out. He saw how much she cared about Regina's love life and happiness, and if this worked out, Regina would be happy forever.

* * *

 _About 12 hours later Henry had gotten a cab, slept in the station waiting for his bus, taken the bus to Boston, exchanged texts with Kathryn and Regina strengthening his story that he was at a friend's house, gotten another cab, and successfully arrived in the apartment building of his birth mother. He had not felt anxious all day but as the apartment opened he started to wonder if he had made a mistake._

Emma opened the door, unsure who would be bothering her. When she found a kid on the other side she had no idea what was going on. "Um, are you lost? Look kid, whatever you're selling I don't want it." She tried to shut the door but the kid got in the way.

"I'm not lost and I'm not selling anything. I want to talk to you." Henry answered confidently. He wasn't going to back down that easily, Regina had taught him well to never give up on things that are important to you.

"Kid, How old are you? Where are your parents?"

"I'm ten and I only have a mom, she's in Maine" Henry said quickly, before getting back to business, "Are you going to invite me in?"

Emma gestured to let him in, a little shocked at the demeanour of the kid, he looked his age but spoke and carried himself like an adult. When they were both inside, Emma was about to grab the phone to call the police. The kid was clearly lost or running away, and she was not equipped to deal with a 10 year old.

"STOP! Who are you calling? I want to talk to you! Please! Just let me speak first!" Henry panicked, grabbed the phone out of Emma's hand, and turned it off. Emma was astonished at the seriousness of the kid, whatever he had to say was clearly important to him. She decided she would hear him out, and then call the police.

"Kid calm down," She said, gesturing for him to sit on the couch, "now spill."

"You're my mom. Well, my birth mom." _Fuck,_ Emma thought before immediately feeling like she was going to cry. She didn't need to question whether or not he was certain, one look at the boy and it was obvious. This was her kid, the child she thought about every day. The one she hoped had a life better than her childhood. The kid she wished she could have kept, but had no idea how to be a parent when she was 17 and further couldn't raise because she was in jail at the time. The kid she wished she could meet. That kid was sitting in her living room. Her heartfelt moment turned to worry as she wondered why her ten year old biological son was out on his own in the city. She prayed that it wasn't because he had had a shitty childhood similar to her own. She had no idea how to respond, which was rare for the blonde.

"Whats your name?" She finally said quietly.

"Henry, Henry Mills." She genuinely wanted to know his name, but she also used the time to think of the next things to say.

"What are you doing this far from Maine?"

"I thought that was obvious, I was looking for you."

"I know, but why?" Then she quickly added, in true Emma runaway fashion, "Look kid, I may be your birth mother, but I'm not a mom. So if you're running away from your family and looking for something here, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not what you're looking for."

"I'm not running away, I'm here to bring you to Storybrooke. To meet my mom." Emma stopped dead in her tracks, she had no idea what he meant but she certainly had no intent to go Maine this evening.

"Henry, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think thats going to happen" she expected to watch his face fall at the statement, but instead his expression never faltered.

"Please Emma, I really don't want to take the bus back again. I'm only ten I shouldn't be taking public transit alone. Plus, my mom will want to thank you for returning me safely, and you're single and she's single and you're both beautiful. She really needs a relationship, and I'm sure you do too. It's the perfect plan, you are going to be her Christmas present. I didn't spend 500 to find out who you are and where to find you for nothing."

Emma was stunned. She was not expecting any of that to be his explanation. He wanted to set her up with his mom. She inwardly chuckled at the coincidence that she and his adoptive mother were both swinging for the other team. Obviously, Henry's plan was flawed and outrageous, but she was curious to see where Henry lived, and to meet his mother. She would regret not going and ensuring that she had made the right choice ten years ago.

"Alright kid, I will take you home. But we will call your mother immediately, and this is not a set up. I'm sorry you wasted your money. Where did you get 500 dollars anyway?"

"I borrowed my Aunt Kat's credit card, she doesn't know what I got with it, but I did ask her first." _Nice aunt,_ Emma thought nodding her head at the boy's story. She took out the phone again.

"Now, your phone number please?"

Emma dialed, and held her breath, nervous for the conversation that was about to take place.

 _"Hello?"_

"Uh, yes Hi. Is this Mrs Mills?" (she knew Henry had said it was just her mom, but she didn't want to offend if he was lying and there was truly a husband or wife)

 _"Yes, this is Mayor Mills. Who am I speaking with."_ ( _Mayor's kid… Fancy_ , Emma thought)

"uh, my name is Emma Swan. I'm, well technically I'm Henry's birth mother. I live in Boston. Henry seems to have made his way here last night. I just coaxed his number out of him, I'll drive him back immediately. I just wanted to let you know he was safe." (There was a pause, Emma could only assume that she had no idea Henry had left their town, let alone the state. She felt for Regina, she had no idea what she would do in that situation. When she finally responded, her voice was incredibly flustered.)

 _"Miss Swan, I can assure you I had no idea. Henry left a note saying he was at a friend's house, its not unusual so I thought nothing of it. I apologize, I have no idea how he found your information. You don't have to make the long trip in here, I can pay for a bus ticket, or come out there myself. I wouldn't want to cause you anymore trouble than you have already been through."_

"Mayor Mills, it is truly no problem at all. I would feel more comfortable driving him myself than sending him on the bus again. I'll have Henry text you updates the whole way. It's no trouble seriously. "

 _"Thank you. If you leave now you should arrive before the worst of the impending storm, once you get in town you can stay until the snow passes, I would feel responsible if you put yourself in danger after going through the trouble of returning Henry safely."_ Emma groaned inwardly at the thought of getting stuck in the middle of nowhere due to a storm.

"That wont be necessary, I'm capable of driving in poor weather."

 _"Well, the offer still stands if you feel inclined."_

"Thank you, we should get going now so we can get on the road."

 _"It's me who should be thanking you Miss Swan. I look forward to meeting you and thanking you in person."_ She responded before hanging up.

When the call ended Emma was slightly intrigued to know what this Regina looked like. Her voice was unique, she sounded so poised and perfected even when flustered, but it also had a husky aura about it. Adding in the Mayor aspect and she was like a fantasy. She wanted to ask Henry if he had a picture of her, but he didn't want to give him false hope for his grand scheme. Instead she gestured for him to use the washroom, asked him what he wanted for take out on the road, let him him into her yellow bug and got on the highway towards Maine. The weather wasn't the greatest, it was snowing profusely but she didn't know how to care for a child so she needed to get Henry back to his real family. On the drive Henry spoke a mile a minute telling her about his mom, his aunt, his house, his school, his town, his interests, and anything else that came to mind. Emma barely had a moment to think let alone speak, her only real contributions where sporadic cursing of the road conditions and mumbling apologies at Henry's scoldings.

Emma had learned that Regina had been the mayor since before Henry was born, he lived in a mansion, his Aunt wasn't really his aunt but his mother's best friend who despite having her own home also had a room at their house and chose to sleep there most nights. Henry told her that his mom was strict, but really cared about the town, Kathryn was her secretary and she was more fun than his mother. Regina apparently hated his teacher Mary Margret, and didn't have a lot of friends because people were afraid of her. Emma laughed at that comment, but overall she was so happy to learn that he seemed to have a normal kid life. Regina, despite his assertions that she was strict and scary sometimes, gave him family that cared deeply about him. Something Emma had never known.

When they saw the sign for Storybrooke in the distance Emma shook her head, _what a stupid name,_ she thought.

"Now Henry, point me in the direction of this mansion," she told him as he gave her directions through the small town. When they arrived at the huge white house Emma smiled, the kid didn't know how lucky he had it. She took a deep breath before stepping out of her bug. She debated the whole drive whether she should wait in the car and leave once she knew he was safe, but she decided to get out and wait. She stayed behind Henry as he walked up to the door, it opened immediately and a very unimpressed Regina stood with her arms crossed looking at her son. Emma was taken back by her appearance. Even incredibly cross, she looked breathtaking in her dress and heels.

"Henry Daniel Mills, what on earth were you thinking?" _Well, the kid was right about something. She certainly can be intimidating,_ Emma thought at the tone and deep seeded look Regina was giving Henry.

The kid just smiled at her, "Mom, I just wanted Emma to see the town and to meet you! Whats wrong with that?" He was a cheeky little thing, Emma assumed with Regina though, that excuse wouldn't save him from any punishment coming his way.

"We will discuss this later. Upstairs, now" She merely pointed up the stairs and Henry stomped up them. Then she turned to Emma.

"Miss Swan, please come in" Her tone changed immediately from angry mom, to soft and genuine.

"I should really be getting on the road, the snow is getting heavier and I'd like to get out before it gets any worse," Emma said, gesturing to the snow that was already nearly a blizzard. Where Emma was standing she was getting the full brunt of the weather, and her light jacket and jeans were already soaked through.

"Dear, I'm not sure if you have seen the weather report but its calling for a blizzard. It's only going to get worse. I cannot allow you to get on the road with the conditions like this. Please, come inside you'll freeze out there." Emma cursed the weather, she didn't feel comfortable driving, but she also didn't feel comfortable staying here.

"Okay, I'll come in, but only until the storm passes. I would hate to intrude," Regina smiled when Emma conceded to staying and Emma returned the smile weakly. She was anxious, it was obvious that her and Regina were from two different words and she didn't want to embarrass herself in-front of Henry's adoptive mother, she also feared the impending awkward silence that she knew was coming.

"Emma is it?" A blonde girl asked, she figured that was Kathryn.

"Yes, and you must be Aunt Kat" she said with a smirk using the title Henry had called her, "Henry has told me so much about you all."

"Yes, Henry does seem to have a way with words." Regina interjected before Kathryn could speak any further. When Kathryn had told her about the credit card purchase Henry had made she was incredibly furious, and she still hadn't forgiven her friend yet. Regina would never have allowed her 10 year old son to use a credit card unattended to avoid potentially dangerous situations like the one they had found themselves in right now. In Regina's arms was a change of clothes for Emma since her's were presently soaked from the wind and the snow. "Here you are dear, I have some dry clothes, the bathroom is just through there. Bring out your wet clothes when you are changed and I will wash them for you."

"Thats really not necessary Miss Mills, I don't intend to stay long. You certainly don't have to go through the trouble of washing my clothes." Emma blushed, she didn't know why she felt so flustered by a complete stranger.

"Miss Swan, I do not intend to send you home in wet clothes. Also, as you know I am the Mayor of Storybrooke. What kind of Mayor would I be if I sent you out in this weather, I will not have a death on my hands. You will stay until it passes, if it is clear in the morning you may go, if not you will remain with us until it does. I will loan you toiletries and clothes, feel free to make yourself comfortable."

Emma opened her mouth to protest, but Regina raised her hand before she could start speaking, "Emma, I know the situation is not ideal. Despite what I did just say, you are an adult, and if you truly are adamant about leaving I cannot stop you but I am sure you do not want me to have to explain to Henry why his birth mother, who he just met, has died. Not to mention the guilt he would feel given that you risked your life bringing him home." Emma didn't respond, she knew Regina was right. "Now that its settled that you're staying I will show you to your guest room.

She led Emma upstairs, pointing to Henry's room, then her own, before finally reaching the guest bedroom. "I'll leave you to get settled. I have to talk to Henry, and then since it has been a trying day, I'm just going to order something for supper from the local diner if they're still open in the storm. Do you have any preferences?"

"Anything's fine, really." Emma turned to face her, "Thank you Regina, for letting me stay. I know it must feel overwhelming to have a complete stranger in your house, your hospitality has been more than kind."

Regina smiled and Emma was struck again by her beauty. The brunette nodded, and left the room.

About 45 minutes later Emma had just drifted into a nap when she was jolted awake by Regina who let her know supper had arrived. She followed her downstairs where she was met by a very sullen Henry at the table. When Regina left the table to get cutlery, Emma turned to Henry.

"So kid, whats the verdict? Are you grounded for life?" Emma joked.

"Oh yes, and I have extra chores, and no electronics for the rest of the month." He grumbled, then looked up at Emma, "but it was worth it. You're staying right?"

Emma rolled her eyes chuckling, "just until the snow clears, then its back to Boston."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina lay awake in bed that night, reflecting on the day. Usually after a long day of work she would think that life was never a dull moment, but after today she would never be able to refer to a remedial mayoral day in Storybrooke in such a way. She tried hard not to be angry at Henry for what he had done, she had read all the parenting books on raising an adopted child, they all said this would happen, that Henry would want to find his birth parents. Most of them however, didn't describe this situation, that their child would bring the parent home. She didn't know yet that it went much further and that Henry wanted to set her up with Emma. She knew how to logically process Henry's emotions should he be angry, upset, or confused with herself or Emma, but she didn't know how to process this… that Henry wasn't feeling anything but joy to have both parents in his house.

Regina herself was struggling, she should feel angry at Emma for intruding on their life since it was a closed adoption, and angry that she put her information on that website that Henry found. Though to be fair, Henry could only access that site by pretending to be someone of age with a credit card so she couldn't fault Emma for Henry's transgression. She should also feel jealous that Henry brought her here, and that there is potential that he would like Emma more than her. Regina could be a possessive and controlling person. Surprisingly, she didn't feel threatened by her though, something about Emma intrigued her. Despite the situation, she wanted to get to know her. She actually prayed the blizzard lived up to its predictions and lasted days. She tried to convince herself that she just wanted Henry to get to know his birth mother a bit before she returned to the city, but even though she knew it was ridiculous, she wanted the blonde to stay for her.

Regina thought back to her conversation with Henry, she wanted to stay upset with him so he would know what he did was wrong, but she was self conscious of how she appeared in front of Emma. It was rare that Regina was self conscious in front of anyone, but she subconsciously wanted to impress Emma. Her conversation with Henry was strange, she had no idea what he was up to, but she also didn't take the time to figure it out.

 _—- Earlier—_

 _"Henry Daniel Mills, what on earth were you thinking sneaking out of this house in the middle of the night and taking the bus to Boston alone? You could have been kidnapped, killed, you had no idea who this Miss Swan was? What if she had been dangerous? What do you have to say for yourself young man?" She was furious when she entered his room, she paced as she spoke. Regina was incredibly flustered at everything the that had taken place._

 _"Mom, I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to meet her, and I wanted her to meet you and Kat." Henry said sullenly, he was still convinced his plan would work but he was sad that he upset everyone._

 _"Henry, you cant make decisions like that without talking to me first. I know you like to think you're an adult, but you're only 10 years old. You could have been seriously injured. If you had told me about it, perhaps we could have went about this better, we could have contacted Miss Swan and asked to set up a meeting. It was a closed adoption Henry, and legally she had a right to not be contacted by you. You shouldn't have been able to access that information until you were an adult. It wasn't fair what you did to me and Kathryn, but darling it also what you did to Miss Swan wasn't fair either," Henry nodded his head, his mom wasn't yelling but he knew this was worse. She was disappointed in him, and he felt ashamed of the route he took to achieve his goals. He hadn't thought of the potential hurt he caused everyone._

 _"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to hurt anyone."_

 _Regina softened even further, she knew Henry understood the fault in his actions and that his words were genuine. She brought him into an embrace, "I know my little prince. You need to realize that you have to come to me about these things, we can come up with a plan together. I expect you to remember that from now on." She pulled back from the embrace and looked at him seriously, "I don't want to do this but I need you to understand what you did was wrong. So, you're grounded until the New Year, no electronics. I will disconnect the internet and data from you're phone, you will use it to contact me and Kathryn only, or in emergencies. I will be taking your computer and games. You are not permitted out of the house for anything other than school unless you are accompanied by myself or Kathryn. Do you understand?"_

 _Henry looked down, he knew better than to argue with Regina, "yes, I understand."_

 _Regina felt a pang in her heart, she knew that she needed to reprimand him but it didn't change the fact that it hurt a little every time she had to. She gathered all of his electronics and when she got to the door she turned around before leaving,"Alright darling, I'm just about to call in an order to granny so when you're ready wash up and come downstairs for supper." Before she could leave he stopped her with one more question._

 _"Mom, is Emma going to stay?" His eyes were filled with hope._

 _"I'm not sure what you mean dear. She is staying until morning if thats what you meant."_

 _"She isn't going to stay longer?"_

 _"Henry, Miss Swan lives in Boston. I know you wanted to bring her here, but this is not her home."_

 _"But she would be happier here, I know it." He crossed his arms and pouted, Regina held back a smirk. Sometimes he could be so mature, and other times he reminded her that he truly was still a ten year old._

 _"My little prince, I know you want to have a relationship with her. That's natural, but we know nothing of Miss Swan, you cannot push her. Just because you think she would be happier, does not mean it is true. You cannot force her to stay. All we can do is let her do whatever she is going to do, and hope that now that you two have met that she will allow you both to stay in touch."_

 _Henry didn't speak, he knew she was right but he didn't want to admit it. He stayed in the same position without looking at her._

 _"Now, I really must go make that order. I will see you downstairs, and I expect that at supper you will go easy on our new guest."_

She was brought back from her thoughts by the faint sound of whimpering, being a mother and a generally uptight person had given Regina exceptional hearing. She got up from her bed and trekked down the hallway to Henry's room. Perhaps all the lecturing about the potentially dangerous situation he had put himself in had caused him to have a bad dream. Though when she arrived at the young boys door she finally realized it was not his room that the noise was coming from, it was their guest's. Regina turned and approached the door, however at the threshold she stopped herself. Should she enter? Should she knock? Should she just ignore the distressed blonde inside? Regina prided herself in being a confident woman who was always certain of her actions, but in this moment she had no idea what the right move was. She tried to ignore the sounds, Miss Swan was not her problem after all, but she couldn't ignore the concern in the pit of her stomach and the desire to ensure she was okay.

She lightly knocked on the door and whispered as to not wake Henry, "Miss Swan, are you alright dear?" However her inquiry went unanswered, she waited and tried one more time before taking a deep breath and turning the knob. She approached the bed carefully, not wanting to frighten her guest and placed a light hand on her shoulder before speaking the same words she had said before in a cool, calm voice.

Emma shot straight up in the bed panting vigorously, "where am I?" She looked around frantically before remembering the events of the previous day. She stilled but her breathing remained erratic.

"Miss Swan, I'm Regina we met yesterday remember? This is my home, and you're currently in my guest room" Emma nodded her head, she was thoroughly embarrassed at the situation that was transpiring but she had went past the point of containing her panic attack. At this point she would just have to ride it out in front of Regina whether she wanted to or not.

"Good, I'm glad you remember. I need you to breathe deeply with me, can you do that?" Regina was trying her best to sound comforting but not patronizing. She wasn't doing a good job though, but who could blame her? Her only practice in calming others was with Henry and Kathryn and despite the age difference they were both children.

Emma wasn't responding, she kept her eyes down. She was flushed with embarrassment and trying not to let Regina see that she was hyperventilating. Regina was a stranger, but she was also Henry's adoptive mother, she didn't want her to think she was weak. Regina stood fidgeting, should she comfort her, should she leave, she was at a complete loss for what she should do. She could tell Emma was embarrassed, Regina knew she would be as well, but there was a pang in her heart pulling her to the blonde and despite knowing Emma wanted her to leave the room she could not.

"Emma dear, can you look at me please?" Emma raised her hear and her eyes met Regina's, Regina could see they were brimming with unshed tears, she sat on the bed next to Emma and took her hands into her own. "We are going to breathe together okay? Try to match my breathing."

Regina continued to count calming breaths for Emma until the younger woman had finally came down from her attack. Even after they had finished breathing together Regina did not release her hold on Emma's hands, instead she brought her guest into her warm embrace. Emma stiffened initially, but then relaxed into the hug, they laid down together in a more comfortable position still embracing. Almost 10 minutes had passed where neither of them spoke a word, Regina just held her tightly stroking her back. For both of the women the thought of embracing a complete stranger so intimately would have been outrageous, but here they were in such a natural position.

When Emma started snuggling into her chest, Regina could tell she was starting to get sleepy again, she smiled down. From this angle Regina thought Emma looked quite beautiful, and the feeling of the blonde pressed against her breast was causing a rush of sensation through her body. Regina stroked Emma's hair and pressed a kiss on her forehead, her body was screaming at her to both stop and continue. Emma continued pressing herself against Regina, also feeling tingling sensations throughout her body. Their inhibitions were lost as Emmas knee found itself in-between Regina's and there was a small gasp from the older woman, but she did not move away instead her hips moved almost involuntarily against her leg. Their bodies moved in motion, arms tightly around each other. When Emma looked up from Regina's chest, they were inches away from kissing.

"This is nice," Emma purred, then jumped back realizing what was happening. Regina, flustered from her desires, took this opportunity to also step back.

"Yes, well, um, I'm glad to see that you are feeling more comfortable," Regina tried to speak in her cool, calm, collected voice but it wasn't quite working.

Emma flushed with embarrassment again, she wished there was a rock she could crawl under. Her head was screaming at her to grab her keys and flee back to Boston, but it was impossible in this weather, so she did the next best thing and sunk into the blankets.

"Regina, I'm…" She started to apologize, but Regina placed a finger on her lips interrupting her.

"There is nothing to apologize for Emma, perhaps you should sleep now though," She said tucking the blonde in. She barely knew Emma, but was already certain she would be her demise.

"As if I could sleep now," Emma muttered under here breath, she could feel the moisture between her legs. It would be impossible to sleep without taking care of it, and she certainly wasn't going to rub one out in Regina's house.

"What was that dear?" Regina knew very well what the other woman had said, she too felt the same discomfort. She had never felt such an immediate infatuation with someone. It would be wrong to sleep with the blonde tonight, surely if she did she would be taking advantage of Emma's situation. She didn't even know why she was questioning what Emma had said, she should have just bid her goodnight.

Emma didn't answer, she just looked up at Regina. Her eyes were begging the brunette to stay, but she couldn't find the words. It would be wrong to sleep with Regina, they had to think of Henry and they had to stay distant. They couldn't complicate things, after the storm passed Emma had to leave and return to her life. They couldn't give him false hope. Despite rationally knowing they should not do this, Emma reached her hand under the blankets and grabbed Regina's pulling her back into the bed. Regina didn't need anymore invitation than that before straddling the younger woman and placing her hands around Emma's face and intimately kissing her.

All insecurities were washed away as they (as quietly as they could) brought each other over the edge. When they came down from their high, Regina got up to put her clothes back on, attempting to sneak back to her own bed before Henry woke up, but Emma stopped her.

"Don't leave, please" she begged in her sleepy daze.

Regina walked back to the bed, placed a kiss on Emma's forehead, and whispered in her ear "I don't want to leave."

Emma, still half asleep, tried to haul her back into the bed, "then staaaaay, pleassse."

Regina chuckled, knowing that like before blonde would be quite embarrassed if she were in her right state of mind, but she couldn't help wanting to curl back under the covers and hold the blonde.

"Oh alright, but put your clothes back on. If Henry wakes up before us the story is that I was just comforting your nightmare," Regina didn't know Henry's plan, but that didn't change the fact that it could be damaging to see both his mothers in a compromising position. Emma simply grinned in response, rushed to put her clothes on, and relaxed onto her's chest immediately falling into a deep sleep. Regina rolled her eyes, not knowing what she had gotten herself into, but put her arms around the blonde before drifting asleep herself.

In the morning both women were asleep when Henry woke up. He was ecstatic when he stood in Emma's doorway watching both of his mothers cuddling.

"Hen! Wheres your mom?" Kathryn called out, but he immediately shushed her and grabbed her hand bringing her to the door so she too could witness the situation.

Kathryn nearly choked on the coffee she was drinking, she was both impressed and furious. She would definitely be talking to Regina about how to take it slow, especially for Henry's sake. But she couldn't help her pride that Regina had finally let someone break her tough exterior.

Henry couldn't stop from beaming as Kathryn pulled him away from the door, his plan was working quicker and better than he could have ever thought.


End file.
